


Cared For

by FloweryAlien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sick Character, Sickfic, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: Bilbo wasn't dying, but he certainly felt like it. For the past week he lay rather pale and shivering in his bed. . .He was at least well cared for.





	Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo is about 22 in this story making Bilbo the ripe young age of 100.
> 
> I love the relationship between Bilbo and Frodo and wanted to make something a little bitter-sweet. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo wasn't dying, but he certainly felt like it. For the past week he lay shivering in his bed, his skin a few shades paler. It had been this way since the fever started. He nearly slept all day, rarely feeling hungry, and almost always unable to move much. At this point it was the sickest he had ever been in his long Hobbit life.

 

His multi-patterned quilt was tucked under his arms that lay above the blankets. A glass of water lay on the table beside him. He was at least well cared for.

 

Frodo stood and staired fore-long through the doorway into the room at his dear sick Uncle. Only blinking himself back to the present at the sound of the kettle. He sighed, walking into the kitchen preparing to fix up some tea for himself and hopefully Bilbo. (Should he happen to awake.)

But as like the day before, he remained asleep, only letting out an occasional cough.

 It was late in the evening and Frodo had just finished up having dinner by himself yet again.

Ever since Bilbo had gotten sick, Frodo had been eating much less than he should have been. When he did eat however, it was almost always by himself.

On some occasions he would eat in Bilbo’s room to keep him company.

One day Sam came over to visit on a day off.

The kindly Sam had tried cheering up his friend and master with words of encouragement, “I’m sure he’ll get better soon! You'll see mister Frodo.”

Sam’s positivity was heartwarming, but Frodo couldn't help but still feel a twinge of fear for his guardian.

Having lost his own parents tragically years ago, he couldn't bear to lose someone else so dear to him again. (Regardless of the fact that the healers explained to him that Bilbo was only suffering from a mild fever exasperated by spring allergies. Frodo was still quite scared.)

He had only been living with Bilbo as his official heir for a year, but he had known Bilbo all his life. Frodo had been so excited to come and live with him that some days it felt like a dream. Now he feared it was becoming a nightmare.

 He poured himself some tea and walked out to the sitting room. He looked longingly at Bilbo’s chair. If he had been better, Bilbo would be sitting in it right now. Perhaps working on drafts for his book. Frodo sighed, reminding himself that Bilbo only has but a mild cold nothing to worry about. He’ll be back to himself soon.

 

. . .

 

The next morning Frodo awoke in his own bed and immediately after getting dressed went to check on his Uncle.

To Frodo’s surprise, Bilbo was sitting up slightly and was attempting to read a book that Frodo had been reading to him earlier.

The young Hobbit smiled walking up to the bed, “Good Morning Bilbo. How are you feeling?”

Bilbo, frustrated, put down the book rubbing his eyes. “This blasted cold. . . .makes my vision quite blurry.” his voice was harsh and crackly. Regardless, this was an improvement. Only a few days before he had been unable to speak at all.

Frodo furrowed his brow chuckling while looking at the book. “I can read it to you later. Besides you’ve read this book at least five times already! You should rest and eat something.”

Bilbo fained a smile as he lay back deeper into the bed a tad annoyed. “You’re such a kind lad Frodo. . . don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” he trailed off closing his eyes.

He wondered what his uncle meant. But he moved on to taking the book and returning it to the bedside table, “I’ll go get you some tea alright Uncle? Would you like something to eat as well?”

His response was a simple nod, “Toast with jam I suppose.”

With that Frodo left the room to fetch it.

 

. . .

 

That evening was quiet and Frodo was feeling hopeful.

Bilbo had managed to finish nearly half the day’s meals, but he was still very tired.

They had just finished dinner and Frodo was now sitting on his favorite chair in the sitting room when a knock came from the door. ‘That’s odd. Who could that be?’ He thought as he stood up putting down his book and started for the door.

Rather exhausted from a long day, he didn't bother checking who it was at the door first.

He would soon find this to be a big mistake.

On the other side stood none other than his relation Lobelia Sackville-Baggins with her hands on her hips. “Aww you!” She said in disgust, “Took yuh long enough-”

“I’m sorry Bilbo is not taking any visitors tonight.” Frodo held up a hand. He had absolutely no intentions of dealing with Lobelia and wanted her gone. Especially now when Bilbo would be unable to help fend her off. In fact he might still even try, getting himself worked up and hurt himself in the process. Frodo couldn't have that.

She pressed open the door. “Oh I don't think so boy!”

Frodo gulped and looked through the now crescent of a door opening. “I only wanted to check on my dear Cousin. See if I can't bring ‘em something. 'E should be in the care of someone more experienced.” She gestured to herself not too subtly.

Frodo took a breath. “Thank you for your interest. It’s a very kind offer but Bilbo has all the help he needs. I wouldn't want to trouble you.” his melodic voice was topped to the max with as much politeness as he could muster.

Realizing she wouldn't be allowed in, Lobelia scoffed, “Oh I see. Don't think I don't know the truth here. Ha!”

Frodo raised an eyebrow. “What?” He was curious now.

She smirked, “If something were to happen to mad cousin Bilbo you would want to be there to pounce right onto that inheritance!”

Frodo sighed, “That’s not true at all. Unlike you I really do care deeply for Uncle Bilbo. More than you know or ever could! Now, if you would please release the door, I bid you goodnight!”

Seething with anger Lobelia released it and turned to leave but not without a final word. She swung back around, “That’s why he keeps yuh, you know. So me and me husband don’t get this here place. Him caring for a Buckland brat like you, there’s no other reason to!” and with that she huffed off mumbling to herself about Brandybucks and Buckland.

 

Frodo, relieved to see her go, shut the door and leaned against it sliding to the floor. It had all been too much for him now and the weight of the last week seemed to have finally broke him.

He never took anything Lobelia said to heart, but now he felt his eyes begin to water and he sniffed. He would have stayed there all night but to his shock Bilbo called out from the other room.

Quickly composing himself, he rushed into Bilbo’s room. “Yes Uncle?” He subtly dried his eyes.

“I was just wondering if someone was at the door? I heard you talking.” his voice was still raspy but was stronger than the other day.

Frodo tried to avoid eye contact with his uncle. But Bilbo was very attentive and immediately noticed his young cousin’s odd behavior asked, “Something wrong my lad?”

Frodo perced his lips finally looking Bilbo in the eye. “It was only Cousin Lo-.”

At the L alone Bilbo could guess it, “Lobelia! That harpy, what did she want?!”

Frodo smirked at that. “That’s rather unbecoming of you Uncle. But, she just wanted to know how you were doing.” He couldn't help but look hurt thinking back to what else she had said.

Bilbo frowned understanding. “Did she say anything harsh to you Frodo? Just know whatever she says about you or me it isn't true! Not a word!”

Frodo nodded, taking a seat on the bed, “I know.”

Bilbo sighed trying to stay awake. The sickness had been making him extra tired as of late, in fact based in the lack of light through the window it was late. “My lad, remember I cherish you more than anything else on this earth.”

Frodo smiled “And I you Uncle.”

Bilbo patted Frodo's hand and closed his eyes, “And don’t worry about me. I’ll get over this cold real soon. Then we can fend off those dragons the Sackville-Bagginses together!”

Frodo smiled, “I look forward to it.”

With that Frodo left the room quietly as Bilbo fell back asleep.

Frodo made his way to his own room and smiled to himself, 'He’s going to be just fine.'

That night Frodo fell asleep with only warm thoughts and good dreams on his mind.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tolkien fic, I hope it is alright. I haven't written a fanfic in a long time but I think my writing has improved a lot since the last one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
